Kyo's Valentine's day
by Nik-Naks
Summary: Hi! This is my first time to write a fan fic so I'm not sure if you would like it! Please read! This story took place on Valentine's Day Obviously and it's Kyokun that tell us what happened! Tee hee enjoy!


Fruits Basket (Kyo's Valentine's)

BY: NikNaks 

Ah! Another spring morning! I looked at my clock and saw that it was only six in the morning. I have to jog as usual. I have to train hard to beat that stupid rat! But first, I stretched my muscles for the long run.

Okay, now that I'm ready, time for my training!

I went out of the house, and went to the woods. There, I felt the calm coolness of the early morning breeze, the serene sound of the humming of birds and the nice smell of the flowers. I feel invincible today! Ha hah!

Just before school, I always train myself. Early in the morning was always perfect! Someday! I will beat that rat and will laugh my soul out as I beat him to the ground. Someday. BANG! Ouch! What is this tree doing here? "I hope no one saw me." I said and looked around.

After thirty minutes…

"Boy am I tired." I said to myself as I rest on a tree branch. I hope Tohru has prepared a heavy breakfast. "Or, shall I sleep here for a while?" I asked myself. I rested my eyes a bit. "Aaaaahhhh!" A loud voice screamed aloud. I suddenly woke up. "That's Tohru's voice! Tohru!" I shouted and ran to the voice's direction. I ran quickly, ignoring all the trees that scratched my shirt and my skin. I saw the end of the woods. It made me run faster. Then I stopped. It was Tohru all right. She was with that violet-eyed rat in his death garden.(I named it that because it had vegetables in it.)

"What the hell happened here?" I shouted loudly. "Kyo-kun it's you. Good morning." Tohru told me and smiled nicely. My morning was finally complete. "Why did you scream? Did that rodent do anything to you?" I asked, pointing Yuki. "Stop it. She was helping me with my garden and accidentally tripped an ant hole. Stupid cat." Yuki explained. I looked at Tohru and she nodded. "Why are you here, anyway?" He added. "It's none of your business! You're supposed to be asleep, right?" I told him angrily. "I decide when to wake up, not you, stupid cat." He told me. Tohru was smiling, with sweat drops on her head. "Quit calling me stupid! Okay? Come on Tohru, we're going home." I told her and reached for her hand. "But Kyo-kun, I'm still helping Yuki-kun here." She explained. "It's okay Honda-san. We're finished for today. Besides, Kyo needs someone to guide him home, or else he will get lost, right Kyo?" He told me calmly. "You're getting in my nerves! You want to fight? Come!" I shouted abruptly. But he ignored me and continued with his garden. "Don't you dare turn your back on me! Come on Tohru, let's go back home before I kick that rat's ass." I told her and held her hand to make her walk.

We're on our way home. I wasn't aware that I was still holding Tohru's hand. But she doesn't seem to mind. "Be more careful, okay? You might hit your head one day." I told her as we continued to walk. She tightened her grip on my hand. "Thank you. I will." She told me. I blushed but she didn't notice. I let her hand go as we reached home. Don't want to get teased by that perverted dog, right? I dressed up for school and went downstairs to eat my heavy breakfast.

Tohru did prepare me a heavy meal! Nice! The four of us were all in the same table, eating the first meal of the day. As usual, Tohru's cooking was delicious. I preferred to eat her cooking than to eat restaurant's food. "Hey kids, do you know what day it is tomorrow?" Shigure asked us joyfully. That perverted dog, if it's another of his girl-hunting holiday I swear I will scream at his face. "It's Valentine's Day, right Shigure-kun?" Tohru told the happy Shigure. "Correct!" He replied. "Only stupid people won't know what day it would be tomorrow." Yuki said before eating. Hey! I didn't know ! "Are you really pissing me rat?" I shouted in guilt. "I wasn't pointing at anyone. Be quiet there." He said. Grrr! He red my mind! So annoying!

"Hey, Tohru-kun, remember what you did last Valentine's Day? Don't do that again, okay?" Shigure told Tohru. She nodded in respect. I remembered what had happened. Tohru's bought us all chocolate for Valentine's. But little that we know it was her salary that she used to buy our gifts. And that money was supposed to be spent in our field trip. Oh Tohru, please don't do that again.

The three of us were about to go to school. "Where is that girl anyway?" I shouted as Yuki and I waited for Tohru. "Haven't you learn to wait stupid cat?" Yuki asked me angrily. Then, Tohru came, smiling and waving at us. I smiled at her. "Let's go." I told them and went to school.

It was nice and breezy at the school's rooftop. I always come here whenever I wanted to rest. Sigh. My eyes are getting heavy. Time for a good nap! 

…

"Good afternoon Kyo-kun!" A voiced greeted me just only a few seconds after my sleep. Grrr!

BANG!

"Ouch Kyo. Why did you do that?" It was Momiji. I think I punched him hard this time. He was crying while still holding his head. "Can't you see that I'm sleeping here Momiji?" I said while having my cat ears visible. "I'm sorry Kyo. I just wanted to greet you." Momiji explained, still crying with his rabbit ears. Ah! "I don't care! Would you mind your own business!" I shouted and lay down on the floor. "Come on Kyo-kun, let's talk more…" He's still at me! Why won't he leave me alone! I ignored him even as he shrugged me. I suddenly shouted a loud Aaaaaaaaaah and jumped from my position.

I ran away from him saying: "Why can't anybody leave me alone!" I found myself sitting on my desk, with eyes wanting to sleep but couldn't. "Is something the matter Kyo-kun?" Tohru said when she noticed my mood. "Nothing. I'm just having a bad afternoon." I told her blankly, with my eyes going heavier by the minute. She went quiet. I looked at her and saw that she looked sad as well. "Hey. Why is your face like that?" I asked her curiously. Damn, I hate it when she's sad. It always makes me feel that I made her sad. "Nothing Kyo-kun. I want to share your sadness. Because my mother told me, that if you were in the person's position, you would fully understand what he is feeling."

Oh Tohru. Just knowing that you're there makes my day all correct…

I smiled, even if I didn't want to. I did, for her. "It's okay now Tohru. Look, I'm smiling." I told her sad face as my lips shake from forcing it to smile. "Really Kyo-kun? I guess I can smile now too." She told me and smiled again. There's something in her smile that makes me feel warm inside. So this is the feeling of comfort and ease. After a minute, she was still smiling at me. "Thanks." I said and went outside our classroom.

Where exactly am I going? Oh well, back there I felt like I needed to go away. I felt like not telling her how much she means to me. I walked the corridors and suddenly went by her. "Yow Hana." I told her and waved. We both stopped walking and started to chat. "By the way Kyo, what are you planning on giving Tohru tomorrow?" She asked me. Give her? Now that she asked me. I still haven't thought of a gift. "It's a secret!" I told her walked away. "Just don't shout at her tomorrow and that will be fine!" She shouted at me as I went downstairs.

A gift? What would I give her? I looked at my pocket and saw that I don't have much to buy a gift. "What dumb luck!" I said to myself in anger.

It was late in the afternoon. Tohru insisted on waiting for the rat. "He's taking too much time there!" I shouted as we waited outside. "Maybe he's still busy. Let's wait for Yuki-kun, please Kyo-kun?" She requested. Grrr! Sigh. Of course I can't reject her! "Okay." I said. Then she smiled at me. That made my face blush a bit. The sun turned red as it sets west. "You're late! Who do you think you are to be waited this long!" I shouted at him as soon as I saw him walking. "Who told you to wait for me, anyway?" He answered in a loud voice. "You're really getting on my nerves! Come! Let's fight!" I told him and positioned myself to fight.

He's in a bad mood this afternoon. I'm at a disadvantage.

He ran towards me in a very swift motion and did a roundhouse kick on my head. I was shocked and didn't have time to dodge. I found myself lying on the ground. I can feel my head shaking. "Stand up. You're the one who started this." He told me in a calm manner. That made me angrier! I charged towards him in a punching position. Get ready to be beaten!

"STOP!" Tohru shouted with all her voice. Both of us calmed ourselves as we saw her crying. "Please, no more fighting." She told us and sat on the floor. She covered her face to hide her tears. Yuki and I looked at each other. Even without words, we both understood that we should stop fighting, at least for now. Soon after that, I found myself walking hand-in-hand with Tohru, and Yuki in her other hand. What a day… Phew…

"Will you eat tonight, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked me in her sweet voice. "Not tonight. I'm a little sleepy." I explained while standing on the stairs. I was tired for no reason. I just wanted to sleep early tonight. "Okay Kyo-kun! Have a nice sleep." She told me and waved. I smiled back at her. "Yes. Sleep early, okay? Goodnight." I told her went upstairs. I lay on my bed and went to sleep very fast. "Tomorrow…" I told myself before I slept.

Morning came…

Yawn! I had a nice sleep last night! Well, time for my usual exercise! I changed my clothes and wore my shoes. Then, I jumped from my window and stretched my arms. It was kind of dark outside and it was cool. The trees that surrounded me were quiet and still. Yawn! I'm still sleepy… Okay! Time for jogging! I ran slowly at first and then ran faster every now and then. There was something special that day. The weather seemed perfect and the hue was mild. I punched and kicked for a few times before I ran again. It was weird but I looked forward on seeing Tohru that morning. "She'll never exercise." I told myself as I thought of Tohru. I exercised myself and got tired after more than an hour. Sigh. I need to beat Yuki! I'll try harder tomorrow! (Laughing out loud.) But first, I need to eat today! (Laughed again and ran to the house.)

When I arrived outside the house, I saw Shigure there. "WHAT?" I asked myself in disbelief. Shigure was sweeping the yard! Is the world at end? I don't want to die this young. "Oi Kyo! Good morning!" He greeted me with his perverted smile. "Are you sick or something Shigure?" I pointed at him with a curious face. "What are you saying Kyo-kun? I'm just being extra nice today. You know." He told me and swept some more. "Just don't sweep the flowers there." I told him and pointed the red flowers at the sides of the house. "Don't worry Kyo-kun! I'm not like you." He told me and laughed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" I shouted at him but he just smiled and laughed a bit. The birds from the nearby trees flew away. The wooden door went open. "Can't you tone your voice down for a change?" Yuki asked me sarcastically as he opened the door. "Will you shut up when you're not being asked?" I shouted. He sighed. "Say that to yourself, stupid cat…" He told me in his calm voice. "Stop butting in you purple hair rodent!" I shouted again. Then, Tohru went outside as well. "Hi Shigure-kun! Kyo-kun! Good morning!" She greeted us and waved. "Stupid! That goes for you too!" I told her in a loud voice. Then, Yuki rushed in front of me.

"Don't ever talk to Honda-san like that." He demanded and stared at me coldly. "So what if I did?" I asked him and smiled nastily at him. We both stared at each other. "If you do, I'll do this." He explained. He suddenly appeared on my back and threw me easily at a tree. I didn't have a chance to even react. I slammed on the tree very hard. The leaves fell. He's…Too…Powerful… I can't even respond to his actions. "Let's go inside Honda-san." Yuki said and went inside with Tohru. Grrr! Why can't I defeat him? "Stay there for a while Kyo until you can stand up." Shigure told me before he went inside. Damn. I think I made Tohru sad again. I'm so stupid.

When I regained some of my strength, I went inside the house. They were all eating lunch when I went in. "Hi Kyo-kun. Please sit here and have breakfast." She told me in her sweet usual voice. But I just passed her and went upstairs. "Forget about him Tohru-kun. As you know, he's always like that." Shigure explained while smiling. I was still listening at them from behind the closed door. "Is Kyo-kun mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" She asked both Yuki and Shigure. But I knew that it was my entire fault. It was my fault because I shouted at her. I know that I made her sad. Hah! I'm so stupid I can't even bear myself! I punched my wall and smashed it. I'm sorry Tohru… I'm sorry because I couldn't control my temper…

I went downstairs and went outside to wait for them. Yuki was already there but I can't find Tohru. I waited with him. This rat, I'll get my revenge one day! I will make him kiss the soil! (Laughing in his mind.) It has been twenty minutes now. Where is she anyway? Then, she came, running. "Oh I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said and bowed at us repeatedly. "Where have you been Tohru? We've been wai…" I didn't finish my sentence because I notice that Tohru was breathing hard from running. "Forget it. Let's go." I told them and walked together. "Oh, Honda-san, before I forgot, here…" Yuki told Tohru as we were walking. He handed her a small pink bear that dances when placed on the palm. "It's so cute! Thank you Yuki-kun! Here's my gift to you!" She replied in full of joy and gave Yuki a beautifully made jar full of cookies. "Thank you Honda-san. You shouldn't have. Oh, Happy Valentines." He told her and smiled. What? VALENTINES? Oh I'm so dumb! I forgot! Stupid Kyo! Stupid! Stupid! I'm so ashamed that my face went red. I ran before them so that I could hide my embarrassment.

I didn't talk to her that morning, or that noon. Our school decided that there wouldn't be any classes on that day so we could go wherever we wanted. Well, all of them were happy, some even went out to date with there loved ones. The school was filled with smiles and laughter. The guys gave their gifts to the girls, and vise versa. That made me think… "Why didn't Tohru gave me anything this morning!" I asked myself as I walked the corridors. Maybe she's made at me? Maybe she was expecting a gift from me? Damn Kyo! Of everything that you could forgot, why this day?

"Kyo-kun!" A voice greeted me in the back. I looked back and saw Hana and Megumi. "Here, Happy Valentines day!" Hana told me and gave me a gift-wrapped box. Megumi gave me a gift as well. "Hey! Where's our gift?" Hana asked me, expecting to be given a gift. I blushed. "I have nothing. Sorry." I said. If I had the chance I'll write the word 'stupid' on a big cardboard and wear it today. "Oh that's okay Kyo-kun. Actually, we expected that.(Laughing)" Hana explained and slapped my back gently for a few times. "Where's Tohru-kun?" Megumi asked me in her cold voice. She was still feared by many and she still had the nickname 'wave girl' because of her power to control electric waves. "I think she's with my cousin." I told them blankly. "She's with Yuki-kun? Oh that's good. Okay Kyo-kun, goodbye!" Hana said and smiled at me as she walked away. "You seem different today." Megumi told me before she followed Hana. "Different?" I asked myself. Different in what way did she mean? Do I look MORE stupid today? Sigh… I spent the morning roaming the corridors. Most of my girl classmates gave me gifts. And some girls that I didn't knew too. Even some men gave me a gift! What the heck does that mean? It was about ten in the morning when I realized that I couldn't carry the gifts anymore. "Why are there so many of them?" I shouted to myself as I tried hard to carry the gifts.

"Hi Kyo-kun. My, you have so many gifts there!" Tohru told me as she and Yuki passed me in the corridors. "Ah, yes." I told her as I blushed. She was happy today, I thought. Well, she's always happy. But today she was happier… Maybe, Yuki asked her on a date? No! That Rat! He will pay one day! "Here's a plastic Kyo-kun. See, you have so many friends now. I'm happy for you!" She told me in her natural sweetness and smiled at me. I stared at her for a few seconds. She was full of joy, as always. Then, I grabbed the plastic that she was holding on her left hand and went away without a word. "Maybe she didn't bother on buying me a gift? I remembered last year she gave me a chocolate but I told her that I don't eat chocolate. She was sad then. Sigh… Oh Tohru…" I said to myself while holding the bag full of gifts. Wait. She was holding the plastic on her left hand. But she's a right-handed person. And that white rodent was on her right. Her right hand should've been free. Unless… "NO!" I shouted and ran as fast as I could. To where? Home!

Maybe… They were holding hands… I'm thinking too much!

I passed Haru, who was with a girl, as I passed the fields of the school. "Hey Kyo-kun." He told me as I passed him. I ignored him and ran faster. I reached the house, exhausted. "Oh Kyo-kun! You're early today. Where's Tohru-kun and Yuki-kun?" Shigure greeted me as I went inside. He was newly bathed and dressed properly. Maybe he's going on a date. I passed him arrogantly. "Hey! Watch where you're walking or else you will shatter Tohru's gift for me!" He exclaimed. I looked at our Japanese table and saw a jar of cookies there. "She gave you that?" I asked Shigure as he was straightening his necktie. "Yes. Why? Hasn't she given anything to you?" He asked with his perverted smile. "I don't care!" I shouted at him and went upstairs quickly. "The kids these days." Shigure said with his usual perverted smile. I ran upstairs. "She gave that pervert dog a gift when she gave me nothing? Is she that mad at me?" I thought and went inside the room. An imaginary envelope was on my bed. I threw the plastic full of gifts there before I sat angrily on the floor. I punched the floor a few times because of my anger. I thought she understood me! I thought she took me for who I am! But I guess, she gave up on understanding me… Well, that rat could make her happy. He treats her nice and gentle, not like me. They would be happy together.

Maybe, it was time for me to go away from here and go back to the dojo…

I looked at my black and white Buddha bead bracelet. It was on my left wrist. If I took it off, something no human would like will happen. I stood and went to my room's window. I looked at the peaceful scenery outside. Our house was surrounded with a forest. "When will sensei write me? I missed his greeting letters… Letters?" I said to myself and had realized. Did I imagine that envelope on the bed or was it real? I quickly went to my bed and stood aside the gifts that way on the way. Beneath them, I saw a letter (It wasn't imaginary after all!). I held it and thought that it was too heavy for just a letter inside. I opened it and looked inside. There were two things inside it, a black and white necklace, and a letter. "Thanks sensei." I said as I held the necklace. It was like the design of my bracelet. This, of course, has no curse in it. I sat on my bed and red the letter.

**Dear Kyo-kun**, (Kyo-kun? I thought sensei only calls me by my name? Weird…)

**Hi Kyo-kun. How are you? Well, I asked you that because it was a few days when we talked normally**. (What?) **You were always avoiding me, for some reason I thought that. But I know that you have your own reasons, and I respect that, Kyo-kun. Maybe you're just thinking about your parents. Don't worry, I understand, really. But you know, I would like you** **to shout at me, than to avoid me. Well, it just makes me sad, for some reason**. (Wait! This isn't sensei!)

**I know that you always get mad at me, but I think that's what I liked about you. You weren't considerate, but prank. You always scold me for the wrong things that I do. Thank you Kyo-kun. I think I'm a better person now, because of you.** (Oh Tohru…)

**Oh! Sorry for my gift Kyo-kun. I made it just for you! I just hope that it fits your neck. Kyo-kun, forgive me for always making you mad. I hope that we would be closer by the future. Eat many Kyo-kun! Happy Valentine's Day! **

**Loving always,**

Tohru 

Oh Tohru. "Loving"? Hah! Maybe she writes that in everything that she wrote! "Stupid girl!" I shouted. I stood, wore the necklace, and ran downstairs. I passed Tohru and Yuki there and went outside. "I know what I'll give her now!" I said to myself and ran to the city. First, I went to buy her a bracelet that has the same design as mine. Why? I just wanted to! It was easy to buy that. But, my gift doesn't end there! I went to a bakery. I have a friend there that was a bread artisan. "Hey Azuma! Teach me how to bake a cake, now!" I told the red longhaired guy in the bakery. He was my friend for a while now. "I can't Kyo-kun! It would take weeks to teach how to bake." He told me as I held his shirt. "I don't care! Teach me now and I'll bake it on the spot!" I shouted at him. He sighed and agreed.

"What flavor would you like?" He asked me. "Strawberry…" I answered and thought about Tohru saying that she likes strawberry…

It took me until afternoon, but I finished it! "Wow. Did you bake that Kyo-kun?" Tsukino, a super cute, long brown hair, and slender body, told me. "Yes! Hahah! I'll call it Japan number 28!" I shouted with confidence as I was amazed by my own work. "Hey! That's my line! Don't steal it!" Azuma explained. The three of us laughed. The strawberry cake was amazing. It was small but it made the cake cute. I hope Tohru will like it. Tsukino gave me a nice box to contain the cake. I rushed outside to go home. I realized then that it was late in the afternoon. When I arrived home, Kagura rushed towards me and said: "Kkkkkyyyooooo!" And hugged me. Then, he crunched my neck, broke my arm, and kicked my stomach! "Where have you been? Hatori-kun and the others are here a few hours ago!" She scolded. The two of us went inside and saw all of the family there. Even Yuki's brother Aya was there. Hiro and Kisa were there also. I looked at Tohru, who was sitting beside Kyo and Kagura. "Welcome back Kyo-kun." She told me smiled greatly. I blushed. We were on opposite sides of the table. They were all having fun, eating Tohru's cooked foods and drinking sake and juice. "Here." I told her and gave her the box. The bracelet was there also. Then, I ran upstairs to avoid hearing them talk about me. Did she like it? I didn't let her say thank you to me. Well, that's okay. I just hope she likes it.

Suddenly, the noise downstairs ended. "What happened?" I asked myself upstairs. I went downstairs and saw them looking at one view. Outside the wooden door, was Akito, the head of the Sohma family. "Happy Valentine's, Tohru-kun." He told Tohru with his sinister smile. Everyone was petrified. Even Hatori and Shigure. Then, Akito suddenly ran forward, and held Tohru's arm. "Come with me!" He told her. Tohru gave him all her might but that wasn't enough. "Akito stop this!" Ayame told him but he punched him in the face causing Ayame to fly to the kitchen. Hatori and Shigure tried to stop Akito but they were no match for him! None of the family would! "AKITO!" I shouted as I prepared to punch Akito. He kicked me in the stomach that made me flew in the kitchen with Ayame. Haru and Yuki also tried to stop him but they were both powerless. "Please! Stop hurting them! Just take me! Don't hurt them anymore! Please…" Tohru said and cried. Hiro, Kisa, Kagura, and the womanly Ristu shouted at him to stop but they can't force him to. He tried to hit them too but Tohru stopped him. "Please, don't hurt them…" She said as she cried. We were all on our consciousness there, but were unable to move. I think it's because our bodies were hurt, or, we were just scared of him. Come to think of it, we are…

No! I won't let him scare me! Tohru! I will save you! I stood up, and walked slowly outside the house. All of them stared at me blankly. "Stop Kyo-kun. You can't do anything." Kagura pleaded. "I can. And I will do it, just to save Tohru…" I told her and raised my arms high. I held the bracelet on my left hand. All of their eyes widen as they saw me taking off the sealing bracelet. They were in shock. "No, don't release that!" Hatori shouted but it was too late. All of a sudden, my body changed. My skin went green. My height increased with my muscles. My hands went bigger and bigger as they grew claws. My legs and feet grew bigger as well. A long tail was formed on my back. My neck grew long and my ears too. My teeth changed into fangs as my jaw lengthens. I shouted as my eyes turned bright yellow. Yes, I became a dragon. I was born with this curse. A curse that was even worse than any Sohma family member. I hate being with this curse, so I was given the bracelet as a sealing device. But now, I need this, I need this power to save Tohru!

I ran, so swift and agile below the bright moonlight. I passed the trees with no sweat. I can smell Akito nearby! "There he is!" I shouted and my eyes went bigger. I reached him and Tohru on the woods. He looked at me and was surprised on what he had seen. "AKITO!" I shouted and lifted his neck on the nearby tree. His body was only equal to the size of my big hand. I squeezed him on the tree, with fierce look in my eyes. For once, I saw him afraid. "Stop… I beg you…" He said as he was running out of breath.

"Tell that to our family member who your always hurt!" I roared. His face was turning blue. "Please…" He pleaded. Then, Tohru went near me, crying. "Kyo-kun! Please stop! Let him go! He's hurt!" She cried. "You will let this demon live?" I roared at her. "Please Kyo-kun…" She begged and kneeled on the soil. I looked at her and saw that she was sad. Damn… She's sad again because of me! "Stupid, so stupid…" I said as I went back to my human form. The others arrived and saw that Akito was unconscious. Kagura gave me back my bracelet as Hatori rushed to see Akito's condition. "Are you alright, Tohru?" I asked her as Kisa and Ritsu hugged her. She wiped her tears and smiled at me. "Yes, thank you Kyo-kun." She said. I blushed red. Shortly after that incident, all of them went home. The house was a mess but it was normal that way. What a day! I went to the roof and lay down there to rest. Then, Tohru came. "Hey." I greeted. "You can't sleep Kyo-kun?" She asked me and sat beside me. "Yeah. You too?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled. We were quiet for a while as we watched the stars.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. "They said that if you wished upon a star, it would come true." She explained. "It's supposed to be a falling star, Tohru." I explained with an animated sweat on my head. "Really? Sorry." She said and rubbed her head. "It's okay. What did you wish for?" I asked her. "I wished that Kyo-kun would be happy forever." She said and smiled at the stars. "Stupid girl…" I whispered at myself but smiled. I moved closer to her. "Just this night, please…" I wished to the stars above. I slowly stretched my arms around her. She blushed but she didn't mind. I was prepared to turn into a cat… Just a little more… I closed my eyes because I thought that I was a cat again. But I opened my eyes and saw that I was completely hugging her. I didn't change into a cat? Why?

I guess…Tohru was right… She was always right…

She hugged me back. There were no words to explain it, this happy feeling. I can smell her hair from here. It was nice. "Tohru?" I asked her. "Yes?" She answered. "I love you…" I said and tighten my hug to her. "I love you too…" She whispered back. We released each other's bodies and stared at each other. Her eyes were glowing as the moon reflected it. I slowly leaned forward. She closed her eyes. I, too, closed my eyes. Then, our lips met… We hugged each other again to strengthen the intimacy. Then suddenly…

POOF!

I became a cat! '

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! 

End… 


End file.
